2015.01.03 - Happy New Years
It is cold and snowy in New York. As appropriate for New Years Eve. Nate asked around and got tickets for one of the parties at a famous Times Square club. All legal-like, since he has a legal identity and everything, now, even money. And he suspects Kendra ethics level is higher than his own. Good thing he has little concept of the value of money, or he would be annoying for the cost of the tickets. As it is, they are just a couple colorful... things that may help them have some amusement. But Christmas is weird time. Everyone seems to try too hard to have fun, and they fail. Maybe he is doing that too? Well, he even changed his uniform for a more formal gear. Or rather, he changed the appearance of his uniform. That is a trick Kendra has yet to see. For Kendra, Christmas time is likewise a weird time, though more in the terms of not very happy times. It's when she misses her family the most and because of that, she tries very hard to keep herself busy during the holidays. When Nate suggested a party, while at first she was going to brush it aside, she instead accepted. Perhaps it'll be something that will keep her mind occupied, versus dwelling on other thoughts. Either way, Kendra shows up at the appointed time and at the appointed spot, dressed in a typical club outfit, albeit one that's a smidgen more warm than normal and one suited for the theme of this particular club. Her legs are covered by a thick pair of black leggins, while an over-sized hot-pink sweater falls from shoulder to just above her knees. While the sweater seems overly large (and is off one of her shoulders) a wide black belt cinches it close to her waist, giving the top some shape to itself. Finally, a pair of black buckled ankle boots and a few chunky pink and black bracelets finish off our assemble of choice. As she steps towards the club, looking for Nate, she'll idly run her hands through her short hair. She's helpfully spiking it upward in what she hopes is a properly 80's hairstyle. Truth be told, she didn't have time to do much with her hair. "Need more gel." She mutters to herself, as she messes with her hair some more. Nate two-pieces suit makes him look, at distance, a well-off college student. Close-up the scars and build suggest ex-military. Which is closer to the truth. His hair is too long for an army man, but that makes him fit well in a late-century style party. For him it was the 90s a couple years ago, anyway. Post apocalyptic 90s. He knows the fact the Culture Club is making a 20th century style party. But of course, he misses the details. He has no cultural references. "Need more gel? Seriously?" He gives Kendra an amused glance. "You know I am technically an alien, right? I think I am going to miss half the jokes tonight." As soon as Kendra spies Nate, she'll sidle on over, hands dropping to her sides. She gives the man a quick once over, before she offers a faint smile, "Aren't you looking dapper." His mention of being an alien his waved aside, "Whatever, Nate. You'll be fine, 'alien' or no. Just laugh when I laugh and you'll be safe and if you're unsure, just laugh when they laugh. Should be fine." "You have the tickets, right? If so, lets get to the line. I don't want to wait six hours before we're inside." She says with a slight smirk, as she re-adjusts several of the chunky bracelets upon her wrists. "Oh and just so you know, I am totally packing. Nothing big, but a few small something somethings. Just in case someone feels the urge to assassinate you today." Dapper indeed. He even combed his hair (needs a haircut, too). Tickets? Yeah... he has them. Whew. "No waiting six hours," he replies with a grin. "Also, they only try to kill me half of the time. Should be alright." Famous last words. They still have to wait a few minutes, but the line moves quickly. Inside it is... colorful. The kind of setup one sees in movies from the 80s. Pac-Man is on the walls and bar, as are DeLoreans from Back to the Future, the floors are neon lightened and they went overboard with the laser lights. Of course he loves it. But Nate... he is easily amused. Nate's famous last words, as they were, causes Kendra to give him a quick look. "Really, Nate? You realized you totally jinxed us, right?" She'll put a hand dramatically to her face, obviously showing off how 'upset' she is. Then she drops her hand as she says more seriously, "But really, you totally did just jinx us. If something happens on this particular round of clubbing, that's it, no more clubbing with you. You're like a bad luck penny." Did she just throw in all of those little sayings to confuse him? Probably. When the line moves, Kendra dutifully follows the people in front of them. When they finally arrive in said club, the short-haired woman can't help but look around herself. Her eyebrow quirks high up on her forehead, as she takes in all the color. "A little bright for my taste." Is all she'll comment, but that won't stop her from enjoying. "Lets go scope out the bar, the dance floor and tables, to see what good spots we can find." "Wait, that is not fair," protests Nate. "What if some creep comes to kill you instead of killing me? If that happens, you will pay for a movie next week." He is all up for exploring the bizarre place, of course. And getting some drinks at the bar, too. The tickets include a buffer dinner, and access to something called the Nirvana Room upstairs. "Fair?" She scoffs, turning to look at Nate, perhaps with a little bitterness in her gaze, "Nate, you and I both know life is /hardly/ fair." Then that bitterness fades after a second, "And besides, I /highly/ doubt I will be owing you a movie next week." She points a finger at him, "In fact, I'll up the anty. If someone /does/ come looking /just/ for me, I'll throw funds in for two movies." Clearly, Kendra is feeling quite confident that she has no true enemies. Not like Nate, at least. A corner table that seats four is empty, and Kendra will quickly nod towards it. "Lets claim that one as ours." And quickly now (because tables are in short supply) Kendra will move towards said table. She may push and shove a few people out of the way, as she goes, too. "Oh, I know, life sucks," Nate grins at Kendra. "Still no reason not to be fair to each other, Hawklady." He hmphs when the young woman rushes for the empty table, he wanted to dance... but okay. He stays a few seconds to grab the drinks and follows Kendra. No need to shove anyone physically, he does it telepathically. Hey, he is carrying valuable drinks! By the time Kendra reaches the table, there's a flash of light, and moments later, Illyana is already sitting at the table. She motions with her hand at the remaining three spots, "no need to rush, I saved you a spot," she says with an impeccably straight face. She herself is dressed in a black, long sleeved crop top, black leather mini skirt with a wide silver belt, completing the look with black fishnets and matching heels. An assortment of necklaces and bracelet makes for sufficent jewelry. The flash of light doesn't seem to have tipped Kendra off that someone has arrived at their table, or for that matter just /who/ has arrived at their table. No, instead it's only when she's close enough that she sees the blonde already sitting there, that she stops somewhat short. "Oh-kay." After a second of looking at the blonde, the short-haired woman's eyes narrow. "Wait, aren't you Illyana?" She asks hesitantly, not a hundred percent certain if she is or not, but she definitely has the blonde bombshell look going for her. And see, Nate? She definitely did study all those boring and tedious files that she was told to review. And as long as Nate verifies that this is indeed the 'Illyana' that he's spoken about, Kendra will sidle on over to an empty seat, saying as she settles into one. "Love the belt and the skirt." When Illyana appears, Nate barely blinks twice. He is used to surprise visits from the teleporting sorceress. "Hey, blondie," he greets with a smirk, giving her a once over. "Illyana, Kendra," he introduces. "Relax, she is not a... er... well, not hostile. Most of the time. In fact, she is with the team when she feels like it. Ah, it is complicated, I'd let her explain it," he flops down on a chair and hands the blonde his drink, a tequila sunrise. Better to give it before she steals it anyway. "That is what people call, when they're being nice," Illyana offers with a wry smile at Kendra's question. "Thanks, I think it's a fine look, and you're looking pretty good yourself. 80s look is underappreciated." As Nate follows Kendra soon enough and calls her 'blonde', she points in his direction as she speaks to Kendra, "see? Some go by 'blondie', I have so many names to go by." Arching a brow as Nate goes about explaining who she is, Illyana lets him work himself to a point where he's all but given up. "Quite," she remarks, before looking over at Kendra, "so...who are you Kendra, seeing how you know about me, whatever mean old Nate was telling that is..." "As long as we don't go back to the 90's. I'm fine with that particular look staying underappreciated." Remarks the de-winged woman with a quirk of a smile. As to Nate's given nickname for Illyana, Kendra can't help but smirk as she adds, "He does like to give nicknames, doesn't he?" She'll shake her head a couple of times, before she reaches out for the other drink. Clearly Nate needs to get his own beverage now that the ladies have been served. To Yana's last question, Kendra will answer honestly enough, "Nate asked me to join the 'team' and then when I said yes, gave me a list of homework a mile long. So agreed, he is very /mean/." She says with quite a bit of dry humor towards Illyana, "I mean really, who hands out homework because you joined a team and here I thought becoming the 'hero' was pressure enough." She'll take a sip of her drink, "But that's about my story. Joined the team, had a few adventures and here we are today." "I just told you there were some files you could read," protests Nate, giving the women a long-suffering look. Of course it is all his fault, Illyana is around. And he has nothing to drink. Typical. "Alright, whatever. Yes, Kendra joined the team and I think I sent you an email about you having to meet her," which is maybe true, but it has about a fifty percent chances he forgot. Depending on 'when' Illyana has been, it is also possible she has not received it yet. Not even Halophones offer Limbo coverage. Yet. "I am also quite handy with nicknames," Illyana comments with a conspiratory grin as she peers towards Nate, as if pondering whether or not to embarrass him in the presence of his date. Seems like this evening she's going to behave, at least for now, as she quips, "but no harm no foul, so why ruin a perfectly nice evening." Laughing as Kendra concurs with her on the mean-ness factor of Nate, Illyana adds, "he's still no Cyclops, you should see what it's like being on a team with him as leader sometime. I bet he would even make it on Limbo." Taking a sip of her drink, not minding in the least to leave Nate without one, Illyana chuckles, "email? Darling, please, haven't you been watching those Harry Potter movies? You ought to sent an owl!" Either way, despite her teasing Nate, she still extends a hand towards Kendra, "a pleasure, I'm sure you'll like the Stormwatch, it's kinda like the Ghostbusters just not nearly as fun. While most of Illyana's references about Limbo and Cyclops goes past her, Kendra still does offer a witty, "Well, with a name like Cyclops, I would imagine he'd have to be quite stubborn. It must be a hard life seeing with only one eye." Kendra is obviously making assumption on why his name is Cyclops. When Illyana proffers her hand toward her, Kendra will gladly give the other woman a friendly enough shake. "Nice to meet you, Illyana. As Nate said, I'm Kendra, joined the team a bit ago. I probably have a file in the systems now, if you want to send an Owl out for it." She flashes a grin towards the blonde and then towards Nate, as well. Surely, poor Nate is going to get the brunt of the teasing now. He's /out-numbered/. At the mention of Ghostbusters, the short-haired woman snorts softly in amusement. "Ghostbusters, I like that." She'll shoot a look towards Nate, "Hm, I think you should be Slimer." "I am sure Void wrote a file for you including a lot of stuff you will want to delete right away," mentions Nate to Kendra. Void is wonderfully insensitive like that. But he has not checked it yet. Oh, explanations are due, he guesses. "Cyclops is the codename of my... er... genetic father, I guess. One dimension removed. He is, or was Illy's teacher. Poor man. I think that is why now he is how he is. It was her fault." He grins to Illyana. "Now, I am drink-less and outnumbered, I better quite when I am ahead, yes? Want to dance, Kendra? I thought offering before Illy does, she won't take a no as an answer." Weirdly enough (or maybe not) just as Nate offers, both women will feel a chill going through their spines. For Kendra this is very weird. For Illyana... that is the familiar feeling announcing the presence of a powerful, dark supernatural being in the area. "More like killing with too, but the effect really is neat," Illyana quips in reference to Cyclops, "it's the stick up his rear that's the real problem." As they shake hands, Illyana looks at Kendra directly with her intense blue eyes, "you dabble with magic?" She asks, "been blessed or otherwise affected?" She then turns to look at Nate, "she's interesting, I think I like her." "Oh right, I forgot to mention, Cyclops is Nate's future dad. Though he hadn't met his mom quite yet, at least I don't think so." Leaning back in her seat, Illyana gestures for the dance floor, "do enjoy a dance, Nate is very thoughtful to spare you a dance with evil ol' me," she giggles, before quipping in a tone that's a mix of playfulness and seriousness, so it's hard to tell the meaning, "don't be fooled, though, I'm very much evil." But just as the strange sensation strikes, Illyana rolls her eyes, "seriously...? With me in the house? I pity the fool," Illyana gets up and starts looking around, her hands shift as if they were holding a sword though there isn't one in sight. Nate is given a look, at the mention of her future father, or twice removed? Whatever the case, Kendra almost forgot that he had family here, or ... something. She'll shake her head at the talk and say aside to Nate, "Talk about confusing." However, at Illyana's remark about Cyclops having a stick up his rear, a bubble of laughter bursts from her. "Ha. I think I know what you mean. I have an acquaintance that acts much the same way." And while Kendra would have chuckled even more, Yana's next rather straight forward question causes Kendra to rear back. "Excuse me? What? I can't say I do - " Dabble with magic, that is, but after a second of thought her expression turns slightly suspicious, though not at either Nate or Illyana. Perhaps the stick in the mud she knows? And while Kendra is still reeling with her thoughts, that chill makes itself known. She doesn't for a minute think it's the a/c kicking on, especially once Illyana stands from her seat. The drink she was nursing is put down, even as she shoots a look towards Nate. Is that a 'I told you so' look? Yes. Nate laughs, "no, Illy is the devil on the dance floor, but I asked first..." Then both women go weird and he arches an inquiring eyebrow. He is already conducting a telepathic scan, though, looking for hostiles. No one there. Folks in the club are happy, or trying to be happy desperately. Thinking about a ball that is going to drop and how neat/sucky are their gifts. "Ladies? What is going on?" Illyana can't see anything yet, but the bad feeling persist. Something old, hateful and dead is in the area. Kendra can't feel anything so specific, but suddenly everything is darker, and among the dancing crowd she can feel, almost see, something wrong: for a second he is a man in tattered black clothing, flesh rotten in his face, a second later, he is a headless gentleman dressed in white, wearing a white top hat on an invisible head, a monocle floating there, where the right eye should be. That vision last several seconds, the man in white making a cut-throating gesture with his right hand and vanishing. Then, it is brighter again. Someone mentioned the Ghostbusters? Now /that/ was jinx "My money is on someone ethereal, whether astral form or true spirit, who has no clue how stupid they were barging into this specific club," Illyana mutters to Nate, her eyes still scanning the room. "I think I have a better way to find out, who, or what he is...I'm going to step home for a second...Nate, tell Kendra not to be alarmed if a few of my minions come to give you a hand..." and just like that she disappears in a flash of bright white light. Kendra is already going for what small weaponry she has hidden upon herself. Mostly it's a few small throwing daggers and a few small throwing stars, but when she sees that image ... Or that ghost? Or whatever the hell she just saw, causes her to stop in her tracks. "I don't think my weapons are going to happen." She'll look to Illyana and then Nate, as she considers next actions. It's only when Illyana departs, that Kendra will look back to Nate, "What does she mean, minions?" And while Kendra asked that of Nate, her gaze has already focused upon the spot where the ghostly man was seen. There's something nagging at the back of her mind ... something familiar, or at least, a sense of deja vu, but the harder she tries to grab the memory the more it slips away. "Wait, don't!" Nate attempt to stop Illyana fails, as usual. Demons on a club are not going to work well. She should know better... sometimes one could think she lives in another world. And... she does. "Alright, Kendra... what are you seeing? Can I borrow your senses a sec? I need to know what is going on." "What is going on," says an eerie voice, "is me." The headless man in white is behind Kendra. "Craddock, Jim Craddock." He tips his hat, "I have unfinished business with the lady here. Long, long time pending business." While Kendra isn't one to like having her senses borrowed, as it were, she will grudgingly give Nate permission. "Go for it, though he disappeared, but maybe you can sense something I can't." But perhaps that becomes a moot point when the Gentleman's Ghost appears behind her. Whirling about, Kendra turns to stare at the ghostly man in white. "I hate to break it to you, Mr. /Craddock/, but I have no clue who you are ... " She pauses, " .. were." And if it weren't for the fact that she's seen some amazing things recently, this whole conversation would smack of the absorb. Talking with ... Ghosts. But then she is reincarnated. And while Kendra does believe all that she just said, behind that, deep in the corners of her mind, there's a recognition of Jim Craddock's ghostly form. It's elusive, but it's there and it's enough to cause Kendra's fingers to tighten upon a throwing star. Not that it'll do /anything/ to a Ghost. "The hell you do," snarls Nate, standing up. He tries to grab Craddock with a telekinetic hold, but the ghost form blurs and slips through his fingers. Some of the people in nearby tables, seeing this weird vanishing act, stand up and point. Then the ghost rematerializes behind Nate, driving a fist through his chest. "Hell, indeed, is my business." Nate screams in pain, as the chill of the grave spreads through his chest. He stumbles forward, turning over the table and falling to a knee. "You," snarls the ghost to Kendra, "are the reason I am not alive nor dead. You owe me a life." "Nate!" Kendra exclaims, when that ghostly fist is shoved into his chest. A snarl is given towards Craddock, "Clearly the afterlife has messed up her head, buddy. I did nothing to you." And before Nate can fall completely on his face, Kendra will reach over to tug him upward. As she reaches for him, she says quietly, "We may have to run. I have no idea how to defeat a ghost. Especially one that's /obviously/ crazy." She's not concerned too much with the people staring at them, but still, she'd rather /not/ make a huge scene. No need for this craziness to be put on the internet. Some of the staring people are now screaming folks. Ghosts have that effect, even modern club-goers have a very human, very visceral fear to death. On top of that, an horrendous-looking dog-sized demon lands appears with in a flash of white, snarling to the Gentleman Ghost with a shark-like mouth. Without missing a beat, the ghost draws a rapier from his cane and decapitates the demon. Then he tries to do the same to Kendra. General panic explodes. Muttering, the short-haired woman hisses, "Why is it when I go out there's always problems." That dog-sized demon is given a look of poor 'ohmygod', before she says to Nate, "I'm not counting this as me owing you anything. Just to be clear. I don't know who this crazy ghost is." So, she's not counting it as an enemy of hers, at least yet. And yes, that's the last humorous thing Kendra gets to say, as the Ghost decapitates the poor Shark-Dog-Puppy Demon. "Dammit." And while she could toss a throwing knife at the ghost, she highly doubts it'll do anything. And of course, before she can say just that, the Ghost comes at her with the rapier. "What the -!" That's all she gets to say and then she's shoving Nate away and she's likewise diving for another table. As soon as she's close enough, she'll knock the chairs and table over. One of the chairs will be hoisted and tossed at the Ghost. Perhaps it'll slow him down? Hard to say, but Kendra has to try. Meanwhile Nate goes to splatter on a different table with a pained grunt. He glares at the ghost from the ground, and struggles to stand. The flying chair smacks on the white-clad man, sending his top hat flying off the invisible head. The Ghost stumbles before turning insubstantial once again, picking up the hat, and lundging Kendra. There is another flash of white, but it suddenly becomes inflamed on purple fire. And in limbo certain blonde sorceress snarls in rage as she finds the club warded against her magic. "Ha! Got you." Comes Kendra's triumphant cat-call, before the Ghost goes to a partially faded view. She knows what that means, the other chairs aren't going to hurt him. Not until he's solid looking again. "Dammit." It doesn't take her long to locate Nate and with a glance at the Ghost, she sprints. "Nate, seriously, use your powers and get us /out of here/. Punch a whole in a wall and lets get /out/." Yup, that's Kendra's best idea so far. As for the Ghost grabbing for her? He almost succeeds, but a well placed discarded shot glass gets under Kendra's foot and down she goes. "ARGH!" She yells, as she goes down to the ground, hard, but at least she missed his ghostly clutches, at least this time. "Hell. No. I am going to tear this creep apart," snarls Nate. Bottles, chairs, tables and even a giant Pac-Man jump and fly to the Ghost. A couple hit him before he goes ethereal again, and vanishes. Nate stands, and of course the Ghost materializes behind him. And gets instantly clobbered by a large amount of furniture. "Teleporters. They think they are sooo clever," comments Nate with a smirk. Having Illyana in the team has taught him a couple things. With the Ghost's attention caught by Nate, Kendra is quick to roll to her feet. The shot glass will be kicked out of the way, even as she turns to watch the giant Pac Man fly at the ghost. "That just seems so wrong." Shaking her head, she says to Nate, "As much as I'd love to stay and fight -" And she would too, if she had weapons that worked against the Ghost, "- Didn't we just have a conversation about teamwork and doing it better to win?" Yes, she's totally referencing the Cyber Data chaos. "Unless you have an idea on how I can help?" "Okay, he is nuts," confirms Nate, sliding closer to Kendra. "He thinks you killed him two centuries ago." Which is crazy, right? He is not even dead. Or maybe he is, but who cares? Right, the teamwork thing. << I can sense his mind, so he is not going to sneak up on us. I'll mind-link with you and we can hit him the second he goes solid, okay? >> He forgets to mention how often he drops the mind-links when he gets injured, but... details, right? "I told you he was crazy!" Exclaims the short haired woman. "Nutters!" She said all of that before she parsed all of what Nate just said, but when she finally realizes what Nate said, her face blanches. Not in remembrance, no, more in horror. And just as his mind-link is established that horror all but rolls off of Kendra. "Oh my god." She whispers to herself, as her eyes flick towards Nate and then towards the Ghost. For Nate, along with the horror there's a sick sense of dread and now a sense of deja vu. All of that causes Hawkgirl to stumble forward, but it doesn't stop her from grabbing a chair from the floor. In fact, as soon as that chair is in her hand she throws it towards the left of her. It's where Nate is sensing the ghost is at - "NO! Go away! I did nothing to you!" That's all said for the ghost. "You killed me... augh!" Chair to the face. The Gentleman Ghost falls to the floor and phases through. Nate attempts a telepathic strike, but his mind is like quicksilver, moving in and out reality and some place he can't reach. And now it is gone. A few seconds pass. Nothing. The panicking people have left the club and at some point the music was interrupted too. Again, they have managed to be the last two on the floor. More time passes, half a minute. "Y'know. I think he wanted you to acknowledge him and now you did... he just left," mentions Nate. Still tense and on guard. Kendra's face is still stark white, even as she grips another chair in her hands. She heard what Nate said, but she doesn't let her guard down. Not yet. It's only after a few minutes and nothing happens, that Kendra will finally look at the telepath. Her expression is grim and there is no more laughter coming from the short-haired woman. "Did you get any other information from him when you touched his mind? Anything?" The white-knuckled grip on the chair will slowly be let go of, as she glances around the room. "We should get out of here, before the police come." Nate looks at Kendra, reaching for her at seeing how pale she looks. Then he shakes his head. "His mind was strange, almost like alien. I could get some stray thoughts and emotions, but not much. I don't think he is really human anymore." At the mention she wants to leave, he sighs. He had such a spotless record with the police department. They even invited him to donuts sometimes. "Alright. I guess the date was ruined again... hey, you owe me a movie night. Two movie nights!" He got something good out of it, at least. Also, no one got seriously hurt this time. Bonus. Even without his telepathic powers, it should be quite clear to Nate, that Kendra is off in her own mind right now, as she looks around the room again. In fact, when he brings up the deal about two movies, the de-winged woman nods. "I owe you two movie nights." If it wasn't clear before that she's not completely in the now, that should certainly help clear it up for Nate. She didn't even have a witty or sarcastic comment for his claiming of his two movie night prize. Then, with a look over her shoulder to where the Ghost was last seen, Kendra says, "Come on. Before the cops come." And with that said, Kendra begins to make her way through the broken chairs, glasses, and general chaos of the club. Nate wasn't being completely serious. He did expect a witty retort. That Kendra failed to deliver is worrisome, indeed. She must be badly shocked. "Okay. Wait.” He catches up and leads her up, instead of out. Window, window? There. The window is not of the opening kind, but telekinesis pulls it out of the frame. Nate catches Kendra in his arms and flies out, sparing a second to leave the glass back where it was. Then he flies towards the Halo building. It is quite cold, but it is a short trip. Kendra allows herself to be led to the window and even to be carried back to the Halo building. In fact, for the whole trip back, Kendra was completely silent. Only her mind was going at a furious rate, trying to figure it all out. And the questions she was going to have to ask Carter Hall. It's only when they're back at the Halo building and Kendra is back upon her own two feet, that she finally speaks. "I need to grab my wings and gear." And then realizing that she probably hasn't been the most communicative, she adds, "Thanks for your help back there, Nate. I appreciate it. He didn't hurt you, right? No injuries." She'll give him the one over, looking for any obvious injuries. Nate lands on the roof of the building, which has now some lights going. At the mention of her wings, he tilts his head. "Want me to take you to your home? I am fine, really." For a second there it felt as if he had been stabbed with a blade made of ice, but not he feels it must have been some kind of illusion. Or a ghost super-power. He figures. "Don't you want to step in for some drink? You are still looking pale," he adds. A crooked smile is all Kendra can muster for Nate's concern, but it's something, "Raincheck on the drink. I need to get some answers, which means grabbing my wings and gear and heading home." And those answers will be coming from one Carter Hall. And he better have some answers, yes, he better. "Can you do me a favor, though? While I'm gone? Can you research that thing's name? Jim Craddock? And then tell me what you find?" Nate snorts. "Alright. Where do you live?" Research? He will check the Wikipedia... or ask Void. Or both. That is as far as research as Nate can go. Illyana is the one that could get stuff about the supernatural, though. He'll ask her too. Knowing the blonde, she will want revenge for the dead demon. She gets possessive with her critters. Somewhere in New York. Everywhere in New York. Bells are ringing. Twelve times. "Ah, and Happy New Year," adds Nate with a grin. Then he kisses her. On her forehead. "I live near Gotham City." She says and rattles off an address, to a particularly seedy apartment complex. At the time that's all she could have afforded and now that she has a check? She just hasn't felt the urge to move out of the dive of an apartment. When the city literally begins to chime, because of the New Year, Hawkgirl can't help but look out towards the city. Another one of those bitter looks crosses her features, but that soon turns into surprise when Nate kisses her forehead. She was totally caught unaware with it, but at least it was /only/ the forehead. Pulling herself out of her dark mood, she tries to say in a more normal voice, "You too, Nate. We all made it to 2015, surely that's something to celebrate." "Oh, I did it too," admits Nate. "I am 21 as today," he made wrong the experts that said he wouldn't live so long. "I feel like celebrating, but I want to celebrate with you, so I am going to wait." He picks her up again, and flies off, Gothamwards. ~Finished!~ Category:Log